


free ball

by pallasathene



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: CBT, Cock & Ball Torture, F/M, Femdom, Pool, Pool & Billiards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallasathene/pseuds/pallasathene
Summary: Honestly, I think the tags say it all.





	

‘Another perfect shot,’ Nathaniel said. ‘You might as well give up now.’

‘You just wait,’ said Rebecca. ‘I’m playing the long game...just lulling you into a false sense of security. Be afraid.’ She lined up her cue and hit the white ball, sending it across the pool table. It hit a red ball, which was knocked cleanly into a pocket. Rebecca punched the air.

‘See, what you did there,’ said Nathaniel, leaning against the table, ‘is hit my ball. You’re playing yellow.’

Rebecca’s face fell. ‘Oh. Well. That’s uh…part of my technique.’

Nathaniel raised his eyebrows.

‘Yeah,’ Rebecca continued. ‘Making you think you’re ahead, hitting your balls, it’s all part of my mind games.’

‘Well, now I get to play two shots, so it’s actually pretty great when you hit my balls. I mean…’ Nathaniel started to blush, avoiding Rebecca’s gaze.

‘Oh yeah, do you like it?’ Rebecca said, smirking. ‘Do you like when I hit your balls, Nathaniel?’

He blushed deeper and took his first shot, sending two red balls across the table, although neither of them fell in a pocket.

‘It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Nathaniel,’ said Rebecca. ‘Loads of men are into things like that. Josh used to like-'

‘Would you shut up?’ said Nathaniel. He took his second shot, this time knocking his ball into the pocket.

‘Seriously,’ said Rebecca. ‘If you want to leave this bar, go back to my place and have some fun in that manner, I’m up for it. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I have quite a lot of frustration towards men these days. Plotting and scheming against Josh is all well and good, but sometimes you just want to…’ _Clunk_ , went her cue against the white ball. She looked up at Nathaniel, who stared back at her for a moment.

‘You can never tell anyone about this,’ said Nathaniel.

‘Not a problem,’ said Rebecca.

***

‘Ouch! Fuck.’

Rebecca laughed. ‘You like that, don’t you?’

‘Yes… Oh, god.’ Nathaniel struggled against the handcuffs that restrained him against Rebecca’s bed as she slapped his balls again. She was straddling him, pinning his other hand against the mattress and looking into his eyes so she could see him wince and cry out each time she brought her hand down on his balls.

His cock lay hard and heavy against his stomach. It was leaking precum, although she hadn’t touched it once.

‘Please…please stroke my cock,’ moaned Nathaniel.

‘Oh no,’ said Rebecca. ‘I’m not done yet. I’m going to slap your balls five times in a row, hard.’

Nathaniel’s eyes widened in fear, but his cock twitched.

Rebecca chuckled. ‘Yeah, you want that…such a pain slut. Tell me you want it.’

‘I… I want it, Mistress,’ Nathaniel said.

‘Mistress,’ Rebecca said, smiling. ‘I like the sound of that.’

 _Slap, slap, slap, slap, slap_ went Rebecca’s hand on Nathaniel’s sensitive balls.

‘Ohhhhh fuck,’ said Nathaniel, his eyes rolling back in pleasure. ‘Fuck, I’ve needed this.’

Rebecca laughed again. ‘God it feels good to be your boss for once.’ She slapped his balls again. ‘Look, they’re as red as the ones on the pool table.’

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Nathaniel is a submissive, that's just an incontrovertible fact.  
> 1\. b) 'Uh, body, what?' - Nathaniel the first time he encountered ballbusting porn.  
> 2\. This is my second fic that involves sport, which is weird because I know nothing about sport.  
> 2\. b) Look at a glossary of cue sports terms. There is so much scope for innuendo.  
> 3\. I think about nothing but Rebecca and Valencia being in love all day every day, and yet this is what I end up writing...okay...  
> 4\. I wrote this in like five minutes so it's bad sorryyyyyy.


End file.
